Hidden Agenda
by emalyd4295
Summary: Gabriella Montez is dating Troy Bolton, the guy every girl wants. She surprisingly goes on a date with Ryan Evans and actually has fun. Troy finds out. Will this be the start of something new and the end of something old? Please read and review! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone. This is my first story. If you want me to continue it, tell me in your review. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or anything else…**

It was a warm, sunny Friday afternoon. Gabriella Montez walked into her homeroom at East High. She glanced at her Guess watch and saw that it was 3:50. She still had 10 minutes until she had to tutor Ryan Evans. She was doing her own homework when she was interrupted by a knock on the closed door. She opened it and there stood Ryan Evans. Ryan Evans was Sharpay Evans brother. Sharpay was like the queen bee of the school, she got everything she wanted, except Troy Bolton. Troy was Gabriella's boyfriend. Ryan came in and sat down at the round table.

"So what do you need me to tutor you on?" Gabriella asked.

"Um, just this Algebra stuff, it's so confusing," Ryan answered.

Their tutoring started. Every now and then Ryan would glance up at Gabriella. He always kind of liked her. If it weren't for Troy Bolton he could have the slightest chance of dating her. Five o'clock came quicker than they thought and their time was up.

"Do you get it now?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, so do we meet again on Monday?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Yup, same time, same place," Gabriella said smiling.

Gabriella was heading for the door when Ryan grabbed her arm.

"Um... I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out later," Ryan asked.

Gabriella was surprised. She and Ryan were great friends; she never thought he'd like her. Although… she did always think he was kinda cute.

"Sure, pick me up at eight?" Gabriella said and Ryan nodded grinning.

Ryan and Gabriella went their separate ways, both smiling on the way to their cars.

**RYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLA**

_**Ryan's house **_

Ryan arrived back at his house and sat in his car. He couldn't believe it. He had a date with Gabriella! He ran inside to figure out what he was going to wear. He was going into his bedroom and was surprised to see Sharpay sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Ryan," Sharpay said standing up.

"Hey, Sharpay," Ryan answered nervously. By the tone in her voice, he had a feeling she knew. Not about the date, the tutoring session.

"So, I saw your calendar schedule. Tutoring session with Gabriella Montez? How'd it go?" Sharpay said, circling Ryan.

Ryan shifted nervously.

"It went… good," he said.

He was never able to lie to his sister. Especially about Gabriella. Sharpay hated her the second she got Troy Bolton. Sharpay wanted him. Gabriella got in the way of that.

He spoke again, trying to keep his quivering voice a secret.

"I'm gonna take a shower and go out for awhile. I'll see you later," he told her.

Ryan motioned for her to leave and she shot him a rude look.

"I can tell where I'm not wanted," she said.

Just as he thought he got rid of her she turned back around.

"Although, you and I could go shopping and you can hold the bags!" she said.

She actually sounded the least bit genuine.

"Um, no matter how fun that sounds, if you must know… I have a date," he said.

As soon as Ryan said that he wished he hadn't. She was halfway out the door.

"Oh, really, who's the lucky girl…..? Or guy?" She replied.

He rolled his eyes at her stupidity.

"The lucky _girl _is…"

He paused. Telling Sharpay would result in her flirting with Troy. This would result in a possible break up between Gabriella and Troy. Somehow it just didn't seem nice.

"You don't know her," he said proudly.

**RYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLA**

_**Gabriella's house**_

Gabriella had arrived at her house and raced upstairs. For some odd reason, she was nervous about her date with Ryan. First of all, she had no idea where they were going. What if she saw Troy while they were out? They had a fight a week ago and hadn't talked since. Would he think it was over? Second of all, what if it turned out that she had true feelings for Ryan? Not possible and just like that she brushed those thoughts from her head. She looked at her watch and saw that she only had 2 and ½ hours left. Before she figured out what she was wearing, she took a shower. When she got out she only had 2 hours left. She walked to her television and watched to see how the weather was. The weather person said it would be warm. Gabriella shut the TV. and walked to her closet. She was usually the type of girl to pick out whatever from her closet but she oddly focused hard on her choice. As she searched diligently she came across a sundress. It was white and had black vertical stripes on it. It was also spaghetti strap and had a striped black and white belt under the bust. She then remembered who gave it to her. Troy. It was a gift for her birthday. Just for that, she wore it. She quickly picked out white flats and put on her makeup.

**RYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLA**

Back at Ryan's house he was the one who was actually having trouble deciding what to wear. He finally decided. On his bed he had a brown outfit laid out. He had a Brown Vurt military plaid hat, a brown plaid shirt, and blue jeans with some parts of brown and brown converse sneakers. He put on the outfit. He looked in the mirror.

"Wow, I look pretty damn cute," he said to himself.

"Ehh, it looks okay," Sharpay said.

He was startled by the voice of his kind but annoying sister.

"So, what's the girl's name?" she said as Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, you don't know her," he said annoyed.

He glanced at his phone and pushed Sharpay out of the way. He opened the now closed door and motioned for her to leave.

"My date with Gabriella ---," He cut himself off although too late.

Once again he had prevented Sharpay from leaving and probably caused a lot of trouble.

"Gabriella? You mean another Gabriella right? Not Gabriella Montez?" She sprinted over to Ryan, an evil smile on her face.

"Uh… Did I s-say Gabriella?" he stuttered.

Sharpay nodded, with the smile still there.

"W-what I meant to say was…" he said.

He was always good at making up excuses but now he couldn't do it. Sharpay leapt up causing Ryan to jump back.

"If you're going out with Gabriella then what about Troy, they must be broken up," she was no longer speaking to Ryan, but strangely herself. Ryan walked over to the mumbling weirdo and shook her shoulders.

"They're still together Sharpay," Ryan said hoping she would refrain from violence.

Instead of hitting him, she hugged him. He was used to being bossed around but now she was showing actual emotions. She broke away from the hug.

"One day, I will have Troy Bolton!" she said insanely.

Ryan glanced at his phone. His date with Gabriella was in less than an hour. He was unbelievably nervous. Gabriella was a gorgeous girl. He couldn't help but be nervous. It was hard for him to talk to her. Now, a date! He already had it planned out. They were going to go to the movies and then get ice cream. Not to date-y…he hoped. Anyway, it was too late to go back, not that he wanted to. Ryan put on his best smile and headed out the door.

**RYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLA**

_**Gabriella's House**_

Gabriella was ready but stayed in her room, pacing back and forth. She had already called her mom to tell her where she would be. She had nothing left to do. She finally walked downstairs and sat on her couch. She stared at the front door, until her concentration was broken by the sound of her doorbell. She stood, smoothing her dress down and sighed.

"Hey, wow, you look nice," Ryan said making Gabriella blush.

"Thanks so do you," she responded closing her door.

The two sat in the car in total silence. She couldn't take it.

"So… how's Sharpay?" she said and Ryan was confused as to why in the world she had said that. She hated Sharpay, but he knew the feeling was mutual.

"Uh, she's fine, how's Troy," He said clenching his teeth.

For his sake and Sharpay's sake, he hoped that she would say they broke up.

"Uh, I wouldn't know, we haven't talked for almost a week," she said with no emotion.

"Oh, sorry for asking then," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know," she said.

"Here we are," Ryan said pulling into the movie theater parking lot.

He made sure to get out quickly so he could open her door. He ran over to her and she smiled as he appeared at her door. They both went in and enjoyed the movie.

_**2 hours later**__  
_

"That was a good movie," Gabriella said, standing at her front door.

"Yeah, it was," Ryan said smiling.

"We should do this again," Gabriella said, surprised at herself.

A smile appeared on Ryan's face.

"Yeah we should," he agreed happily.

They hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Gabriella went inside and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She turned on her light and her eyes widened. Troy was sitting on her bed, reading her agenda. He stood up, waving it in his hand.

"How'd your date go?" He said.

(**A/N- So…… what'd you think?!? Please review and tell me how it was. I want honest opinions! If you think I should continue then just tell me in your review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- At first I wasn't sure if I should've continued it, but reviews said I should. Hope you like it!**

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**2 hours later**__  
_

"_That was a good movie," Gabriella said, standing at her front door._

"_Yeah, it was," Ryan said smiling._

"_We should do this again," Gabriella said, surprised at herself._

_A smile appeared on Ryan's face. _

"_Yeah we should," he agreed happily._

_They hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Gabriella went inside and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She turned on her light and her eyes widened. Troy was sitting on her bed, reading her agenda. He stood up, waving it in his hand._

"_How'd your date go?" He said. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella gulped at the sight of her boyfriend, Troy. His beautiful blue eyes had been replaced by a crazed look.

"U-um… it wasn't a date. It was 2 friends just going out for nothing date-ish," she said, feeling more confident and brave.

He moved closer towards her. The courage she had faded away.

"Oh really, so the little hearts under Ryan Evans name are invisible. How would you like it if I just _went out _on a date with Sharpay? Nothing date-ish. I bet you wouldn't like that, would you?" he said, mocking her.

Tears started to appear in her eyes. She never meant to hurt him.

"You act like I kissed him. We went to see a movie and got ice-cream. It's not a crime! Every time we go out, you flirt with girls but I don't say anything. I go out with a friend and you look like your going to give me the chair!" she was now on her bed in tears.

"I just don't want you going out with him," Troy said, trying to sound sincere.

"He's my friend and I'll go out with him if I want," she stood up, pointing Troy out the door.

"Wait, does this mean--we're over?" he said moving closer to Gabriella.

"I was going to say a temporary break but if that's how you want it," She said, confidently.

"You're going to regret this," he threatened.

She was surprised at herself. She was always shy about telling the truth. Troy looked at her as if she was crazy. He left, slamming the door behind him. Gabriella watched him leave out her window. She sat on her bed and cried at what had just happened.

**RYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLA**

Gabriella woke up by the sound of her alarm. It was 11:00 in the morning. She got up sitting on her bed. She remembered what had happened. She couldn't believe it; they'd been together for almost 2 years. How could this happen? She forgot about everything and took a long shower. Little did she know, it was going to be a long day.

_**Ryan's house**_

Ryan woke up around 10:00. He couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. Would they ever _really _get to out again? He thought about calling her but didn't because he thought that it would be to forward. Instead, he headed off to Sharpay's room. Oddly, she wasn't there. He thought nothing of it and took a shower. When he got out he looked at his phone and it said 4 missed calls. He picked it up thinking it was probably Sharpay. But it wasn't. It was Gabriella. He called her to see what was up.

"Hello," she said with a sad voice.

"Hey, it's Ryan, what's the matter?" he said worried.

"I need to talk to you, can you come over to my house?" she answered.

"Sure, be right there," he said closing his phone.

He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Then he wondered if it was Troy. What if he knew? He stopped worrying and rushed to Gabriella's house. When he got there she was already at the door. She wasn't crying but he could tell that she recently was.

"What's the matter?" he said, sitting close to her.

"It's Troy. When you dropped me off yesterday he was here. He read that I was going out with you in my agenda," she stopped to breathe.

Ryan was wondering why she put that in her agenda but ignored it and let her continue.

"I think that he and I should take a break," Gabriella said sighing.

When she said this Ryan wanted to just kiss her. His dream had come true. He could finally have Gabriella. He took her hands in his.

"If you think it would best for you both then you should," he said trying not to smile.

She got up and hugged him.

"How about I take you out today and just get everything off your mind. My treat," he said. Gabriella could never pass down his sweet offer.

"Sure, let me go get changed," she said running upstairs. He walked around her living room. Some of the pictures that were up had Troy in them. They looked so happy. He suddenly felt guilty. He shouldn't have. Troy acted as if they did anything. They didn't. About 5 minutes passed and Gabriella trotted down the stairs.

"Alright, let's go," she said, grabbing her bag.

To Ryan's surprise, she sounded happier. He didn't question it and closed the door behind himself.

**RYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLA**

Ryan hadn't planned anything out so he asked Gabriella what she wanted to do.

"Uh, we could go for ice-cream again. It's already 84 degrees out anyway," she said happily.

"Sure, what else?" he asked.

"We could see another movie," she suggested.

"Sure, why not," he said driving there.

They went to the movies and had a great time. All throughout the movie, Gabriella would move slightly closer to him. He couldn't be happier. Everything was perfect until he saw Sharpay. The guy she was with wasn't facing them but he could see Sharpay perfectly. Unfortunately, she saw him. And to his despair the movie ended. Just another excuse to speak to her. Ryan and Gabriella got up quickly, Ryan rushing her.

"Are you in a rush or something?" she said turning towards him.

"Um… no it's just… Sharpay's here. I prefer to ignore her in public," he said quickly.

It was too late she was coming over. When Gabriella saw who she was with, she couldn't believe it. Troy. They were hand in hand. As soon as Troy saw Gabriella he tried to step back. Sharpay held on tight.

"Hey, Gabriella. I haven't seen you in so long," Sharpay said.

Gabriella spoke looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, hey," she said turning away.

"We should probably be going," Ryan said, trying to leave.

If he stayed he had a feeling Gabriella might cry.

"Oh, well don't leave so soon. Do you guys want to get something to eat? Our treat," Sharpay moved closer to Troy, practically rubbing him in Gabriella face.

Gabriella was going to speak but Ryan did it for her.

"We actually have to--," Ryan started to say.

"Come on," Sharpay said, ignoring Ryan.

She grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her to the parking lot.

"You and Ryan can meet us there," Sharpay said walking away.

**RYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLARYELLA**

"I can't believe her," Gabriella said, getting in Ryan's car.

"I am so sorry," Ryan said, feeling bad.

"No it's not your fault. God, you know she is a real bitch," Gabriella said.

In any other case, Ryan would have been mad if anyone called Sharpay that. This time, she had taken it too far. Going out with Troy, showing him off, making them go to lunch with them. How could she do this to Gabriella?

"I don't know how I'm going to make this up to you but I'll find a way," Ryan said reassuring Gabriella.

The whole ride there was quiet. Gabriella just stared straight ahead in Troy's car. Her eyes had started to fill with tears, remembering all the good times they had. They arrived at the restaurant and Gabriella wiped her tears. She couldn't let Troy or Sharpay see her like that. They all got out and met at the door. Troy had a blank look in his eyes. Gabriella couldn't even look at him. She would cry again. Sharpay glanced over at the two, smiling to herself. She had Troy, she even made Gabriella cry. She had won. As they all sat down, Gabriella finally looked at Troy. Their eyes met and Gabriella couldn't stand it. Looking in his eyes made Gabriella realize that this was the beginning of the end.

**A/N- I hope you guys liked it. I still don't know if I should continue or not. I need you guys to review so I can decide, so ****please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or anything else…**

_**Previous Chapter**_

"_I can't believe her," Gabriella said, getting in Ryan's car._

"_I am so sorry," Ryan said, feeling bad._

"_No it's not your fault. God, you know she is a real bitch," Gabriella said._

_In any other case, Ryan would have been mad if anyone called Sharpay that. This time, she had taken it too far. Going out with Troy, showing him off, making them go to lunch with them. How could she do this to Gabriella? _

"_I don't know how I'm going to make this up to you but I'll find a way," Ryan said reassuring Gabriella._

_The whole ride there was quiet. Gabriella just stared straight ahead in Troy's car. Her eyes had started to fill with tears, remembering all the good times they had. They arrived at the restaurant and Gabriella wiped her tears. She couldn't let Troy or Sharpay see her like that. They all got out and met at the door. Troy had a blank look in his eyes. Gabriella couldn't even look at him. She would cry again. Sharpay glanced over at the two, smiling to herself. She had Troy, she even made Gabriella cry. She had won. As they all sat down, Gabriella finally looked at Troy. Their eyes met and Gabriella couldn't stand it. Looking in his eyes made Gabriella realize that this was the beginning of the end. _

Sharpay was a regular at the restaurant so she just asked the waiter for a table and they got one without waiting. When they first sat down, it was quiet. Sharpay broke the tension.

"So, what's new?" Sharpay said turning to Gabriella.

"Nothing really," Gabriella answered.

"What'd you think of the movie?" Sharpay said referring to earlier.

Gabriella didn't even want to answer. She hated Sharpay. Even before the break up, they never got along. Why now?

"It was good," Gabriella answered with a blank look. Gabriella was getting annoyed. Ryan didn't step in, neither did Troy. But she didn't expect Troy to. They were through. He wasn't the one being tortured by Sharpay's prissy voice. 

"Troy what'd you think of the movie?" Sharpay asked Troy, flipping her hair in Gabriella face. 

"It was ok," Troy said, thinking about Gabriella. How could he have ended their relationship? It was just Ryan Evans. Troy shouldn't have seen him as a threat. 

"I thought it was wonderful, I made sure to wear my waterproof mascara in case I cried… Ryan, are you ok?" Sharpay said, turning towards Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ryan said, glaring at Sharpay. 

Sharpay and her big mouth couldn't take it.

"Ugh, will you three just cut it out? I can't take this." Sharpay said yelling , causing a scene.

"Sharpay, just sit down and shut up!" Troy said, standing up.

People were staring by now. Surprised at himself, Troy quickly sat down. That didn't stop Sharpay from causing trouble.

"You walk around here like you're so damn awesome. But now you don't have your little boyfriend to keep you in the "A" list. So guess what, you need to take a big reality check and get over it," Sharpay screamed in Gabriella's face.

Gabriella couldn't take it. Sharpay was right. Her life was no longer as it was. That didn't prevent her from giving Sharpay what she deserved. Gabriella stood up, her glass of water in her hand and did something she never would have done. She threw the water in Sharpay's face. Sharpay's mascara stared to run on her face. 

Mouths dropped in the whole restaurant. No one could believe their eyes.

"I guess your mascara isn't waterproof after all," Gabriella said, smiling at her hell-raising fight. 

Gabriella dropped the glass, not caring that it broke to pieces. She walked out of the restaurant with her head held high. She was going to go to Ryan's car but decided she would walk home. Ryan was probably staying to help his bitch of a sister keep her dignity. She made Gabriella look like an ass; Gabriella made Sharpay look like a bigger one. As Gabriella walked on, she wondered where she was. She just walked the same way they came, hoping she was going the right way. Pretty soon, she heard a horn behind her. She figured it was Ryan but still walked away. They drove up ahead of her and got out of the car. Gabriella thought she was going to faint when she saw who it was. It was Troy. She waked right past him but he grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"Get in," he said rolling his eyes at her.

"No thanks," she said trying to pry away from him.

"Gabi, please, you don't even know where you are," he said smirking. 

"Troy, I'm not two. I know my way home," Gabriella said walking away. 

"I'm sorry," Troy said, causing her to stop in her footsteps.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You accused me of cheating," Gabriella said, sobbing.

"Can we talk… please?" he said moving closer to her.

Gabriella looked at him and their eyes met. She couldn't help but once again fall for his gorgeous blue eyes. Without saying anything, she got in his car. When they were both seated, Troy started driving. He stopped in an empty lot about 5 blocks from the restaurant. 

"Ok, so let's start from the beginning, why did you go out with him?" he asked sighing.

"We were having a fight; I didn't mean that it was a… date. I thought he was being friendly," she said reassuring him.

"My turn. What the hell possessed you to go out with Sharpay?" she asked him, smiling. 

"Well, _as you said_,I thought she was being friendly," he said mocking her.

"Liar," Gabriella said poking Tory in the ribs, "You know how much she likes you,"

He rolled his eyes at her and just as he leaned in to kiss the lips he longed for, a car drove up next to them. Gabriella's window was already down and they both got a clear view of the other person in the car. It was Ryan.

"Oh, well, I guess you took are back together, "Ryan said putting the car back in gear.

"Ryan…wait. We need to talk," Gabriella said giving Troy a look.

Troy nodded his head and Gabriella leapt out of the car into Ryan's.

As they drove away, Troy thought abut following them but he didn't. Instead, he went back to the restaurant to find Sharpay

**RYELLA**

For the first 5 minutes, Gabriella and Ryan were silent. Gabriella spoke first.

"Ok, so first, let's talk about what you saw. Second will you please slow down?" Gabriella said resting an arm on Ryan's shoulder.

"Well I saw that you guys were going to kiss. What about me? I thought you liked me." Ryan raised his voice, which led him to pick up the speed on his car.

Gabriella was a little worried. "I didn't think you liked me like that," she lied. 

"Well, I do but I guess you like Troy so, whatever," He said speeding faster.

"Ryan, will you please pull over so we can talk?" she yelled.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about!" Ryan said, his voice quivering.

He turned towards Gabriella. He still had both hands on the wheel but both eyes were off the road. 

"I thought you liked me," he sadly said.

"I do, just not like that. Now Ryan will you please just--- Ohmygod watch out!" Gabriella pointed outside of the car. 

They both screamed as a truck barreled into Ryan's car, pushing them off of the road.

**A/N- I hope you guys liked it. I think it was an intense chapter! Please review or I won't update:-) :-(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I really hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or anything else…**

_**Previous Chapter**_

_For the first 5 minutes, Gabriella and Ryan were silent. Gabriella spoke first._

"_Ok, so first, let's talk about what you saw. Second will you please slow down?" Gabriella said resting an arm on Ryan's shoulder._

"_Well I saw that you guys were going to kiss. What about me? I thought you liked me." Ryan raised his voice, which led him to pick up the speed on his car._

_Gabriella was a little worried. "I didn't think you liked me like that," she lied. _

"_Well, I do but I guess you like Troy so, whatever," He said speeding faster._

"_Ryan, will you please pull over so we can talk?" she yelled._

"_Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about!" Ryan said, his voice quivering._

_He turned towards Gabriella. He still had both hands on the wheel but both eyes were off the road. _

"_I thought you liked me," he sadly said._

"_I do, just not like that. Now Ryan will you please just--- Ohmygod watch out!" Gabriella pointed outside of the car. _

_They both screamed as a truck barreled into Ryan's car, pushing them off of the road._

* * *

Gabriella woke up in a white hospital room. She looked around, realizing it was a hospital. Yet she had no idea why she was there. She tried getting up but then this beeping noise started as her i.v was pulled out. She felt a pain in her head and felt a bandage around it. An old sweet looking nurse ran into the room. The nurse stopped in her tracks and helped Gabriella back into her bed.

"Its ok honey just lay back down. I'm going to get the doctor," the nurse said. 

About 2 minutes later, the nurse came back in with the doctor. The doctor sat in the chair next to Gabriella. He asked her a few questions like abput her sight and hearing and finally asked her the biggest one.

"Do you remember the accident?" Dr. Parker asked her.

Gabriella sprung from her bed. She spoke loudly.

"Accident? Ohmygosh, what happened?" she said.

"You were in an accident with--- a Ryan Evans. He's fine and is already home, but we still need to run some tests on you," the doctor said, looking through her file. 

"Gabriella, are you listening?" the nurse said trying to look at Gabriella through the blank look on her face. 

"Ryan Evans, Gabriella, who are you talking about?" Gabriella asked the doctor and nurse.

The two looked at each other and both knew they had a big problem.

**RYELLA**

Meanwhile, Ryan was sitting at home in his bed. All he suffered was a broken arm. He was feeling unbelievably guilty for doing this to Gabriella. It was his fault. If he had just looked at the road instead of at her … Suddenly his pone rang, interrupting his thoughts. His phone showed that it was from Gabriella's house.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Um, Hi, Ryan, this is Gabriella's mom. The hospital called and they want us to go down there. Do you want me to pick you up?" Ms. Montez asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be ready," Ryan said, hanging up. He was a little nervous. Nobody had told him anything about Gabriella.

When the doorbell rang, he expected to see only Ms. Montez. Instead, he saw Ms. Montez _and _Troy. Ryan shuddered at the sight of him. He hated Troy. After all, he had contributed to the whole accident. 

_Flashback starts _

_He rolled his eyes at her and just as he leaned in to kiss the lips he longed for, a car drove up next to them. Gabriella's window was already down and they both got a clear view of the other person in the car. It was Ryan._

_"Oh, well, I guess you took are back together," Ryan said putting the car back in gear._

_"Ryan…wait. We need to talk," Gabriella said giving Troy a look._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

The whole ride to the hospital was silent; the only time they spoke was when they were signing in to see Gabriella. She was on the top floor so Ms. Montez and Ryan ran up the stairs and when they finally got there they were out of breath. 

"Where's Troy?" they both asked each other at the same time.

They heard an elevator beep and Troy walked out of it.

"They do make elevators," he said laughing to himself. 

Ryan and Ms. Montez just looked at each other and ran into Gabriella's room, being quiet. She was sitting on her bed, wide awake. They didn't realize that the nurse and doctor were going to tell them about her issue, but they wee too late.

Gabriella's Mother walked over to her and hugged her daughter tightly. She had been in a coma for a week. Her mother released her grip and Gabriella looked at the strange woman.

"Who are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Who am I? Oh, honey, I'm your mom," her mother said, confused. 

"My mother?" Gabriella looked at the nurse and doctor with a puzzled look on her face.

The doctor took Troy, Ryan, and Gabriella's mother out of the room. 

"Why doesn't my daughter remember me?" Gabriella's mother asked, shaking the doctor.

Dr. Parker removed her hands form his shoulder and spoke softly. "She has amnesia. She has no recollection of the accident or her life before it. It might take one week to get it back, or a month, or even a year. There's just no telling." 

Gabriella's mother broke down in tears and fell to the ground. Ryan knelt down and hugged her. Troy just stared blankly into Gabriella's room. He began to think when the doctor finished speaking. No recollection, of Troy, Ryan….. anyone. Troy then realized it was over. Troy and Gabriella would be no longer. Not if she couldn't remember all of the good time they had or even him. She couldn't even remember her own name. It was over.

**A/N- Aww… so sad :-( . Is it really the end? Will she remember? Guess you'll just have to review and find out! Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry that this chapter is a little short. i hope you like it cuz I dont! Please review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or anything else…**

_Previous chapter _

_Dr. Parker removed her hands form his shoulder and spoke softly. "She has amnesia. She has no recollection of the accident or her life before it. It might take one week to get it back, or a month, or even a year. There's just no telling." _

_Gabriella's mother broke down in tears and fell to the ground. Ryan knelt down and hugged her. Troy just stared blankly into Gabriella's room. He began to think when the doctor finished speaking. No recollection, of Troy, Ryan….. anyone. Troy then realized it was over. Troy and Gabriella would be no longer. Not if she couldn't remember all of the good time they had or even him. She couldn't even remember her own name. It was over._

* * *

Troy walked into Gabriella's hospital room. She sighed when he walked in.

"I feel horrible. I was so rude to that lady," she said, sympathetically.

"You mean your mom," he said, smiling.

'Yeah, I guess. So if she's my mom, where the hell is my dad? And who are you? _And _who was that blonde kid in here too?" Gabriella asked.

"A lot of questions. Well, your dad passed away when you were 11. I am Troy, your boyfriend. And the little blonde kid is some weird kid," Troy said, laughing to himself.

She had no idea who they were. Why would she care if he spiced it up a little?

"How did my dad die?" she asked Troy softly. He suddenly felt bad. 

"Um, he died in a plane accident," he said, looking down.

"Oh, so you're my boyfriend. Wow. This really sucks. I mean, not remembering and everything. I want to but I just can't," Gabriella said quickly, starting to cry.

Troy moved closer to hug her. As if Ryan hadn't interrupted enough before, he came into the room. 

"Hey," Ryan said.

"You're the blonde kid," Gabriella said, causing Troy to laugh.

"The _little _blonde kid," Troy said.

Ryan shot him a look and it got ignored.

"I'm Ryan," he said, putting his hand out for Gabriella to shake. 

She politely took it. Just then, the doctor walked in with Gabriella's mother. 

"Ok, Miss Gabriella. You're free to go home," Dr. Parker said. 

"Home? With…." Gabriella said, not really wanting to go home with the somewhat similar looking lady. 

"With me!" Gabriella's mother said to her. Ms. Montez couldn't take it and ran over to Gabriella and hugged her. 

"Oh, goodness. Don't ever do that to me again!" she kissed her daughter a million times, before pulling away.

Gabriella sighed and stood up.

"So, where's my stuff?" She said, looking around. 

Troy, Ryan, and Ms. Montez looked around too. She didn't have any clothes. The ones from the accident were gone by now and no one had brought her anything. 

"Um, you could always just where the hospital gown and change when you get home," Her mother said.

Home. Gabriella shuddered at the word She didn't even remember her address. She had just recently "learned" her name. 

"Um, ok. So what shoes do I wear?" Gabriella asked them.

Just then the doctor walked in. 

"Here are your shoes," Dr. Parker said smiling. 

Gabriella smiled back grabbing the white flats. She slipped them on and Troy and Ryan took her to the car. Her mom stayed to get some information about Gabriella. They tok the elevator and it was silent.

**RYELLA**

"So, what's my house like?" Gabriella asked the two boys.

"This is kind of Troy's area," Ryan said, hatefully.

He took Ryan's bitchy offer. "Well, your house is pretty big. Your room is pink and so is your bathroom," 

"Of course you would know that, _boyfriend,_" Ryan muttered under his breath.

"Listen dumbass, if you have a problem you're going have to get over it," Troy said, pushing Ryan.

Gabriella stepped between the two. 

"I'm sensing that you guys have some problems," She said, trying to turn a bad situation into a good one.

"Yeah, whatever," Ryan said.

The elevator opened and Ryan stormed out of it.

"Sorry about that," Troy said. 

"It's ok. You should really try and control yourself," Gabriela said, jokingly.

Troy rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how cute and witty she was. He had missed being around her. The only good thing about this was that she didn't remember the fight or anything else for that matter. The only ay she would find out would be Ryan or Sharpay. They wouldn't dare. Or would they? He brushed the thoughts form his head and they reached the car. Ryan was already in the backseat, moping. Troy got in sitting in the backseat, letting Gabriella sit in the front.

"Get over it you big ass," Troy said smacking Ryan over the head.

Ryan controlled himself and instead did something Troy would hate him for. He leaned toward Gabriella's seat.

"So, Gabriella. I just thought you might want to know how weird it was _before_ the accident. I mean after all, you and I dated, Troy and my sister dated too. Only because Troy was being a selfish little baby. Well, just thought I might get that out in the open" Ryan said, proudly.

Troy didn't do anything. He just stared back at Gabriella as she gave him a look. The one look she probably didn't forget.

**

* * *

**

**A/N- I personally hate this chapter but I hope you guys don't. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Previous Chapter

**A/N- I really hope you like this chapter. Please, please review.**

_Previous Chapter_

"_So, Gabriella. I just thought you might want to know how weird it was before the accident. I mean after all, you and I dated, Troy and my sister dated too. Only because Troy was being a selfish little baby. Well, just thought I might get that out in the open" Ryan said, proudly._

_Troy didn't do anything. He just stared back at Gabriella as she gave him a look. The one look she probably didn't forget._

As Gabriella stared back at Troy, he wanted to kick Ryan in his throat.

"So when were you going to share _that _with me? When I finally got my memory back?" Gabriella said in the same tone she used whenever they got into a fight.

Troy glanced at Ryan who had his arms folded against his chest and a huge smile.

'_He thought he was just going to have her wrapped around his selfish little finger. Not anymore.' _Ryan thought to himself.

"Well, you know, I just thought we'd… amend those later on. Just now immediately, I mean you haven't even gotten home yet," Troy said nervously.

"I'm sure you would have liked that to be presented earlier, isn't that right Gabi?" Ryan said.

Troy thought, _'Gabi? Presented earlier? What the hell is wrong with this ass?'_

"Actually--," Gabriella started to say.

Troy interrupted, "You know what you should really mind your own damn business!"

"Well, you know, I'm just saying," Ryan said calmly.

"No, _you're _just trying to make _me_ look like a total jerk. Only because you like Gabriella and you know you can't have her!" Troy said matter-of-factly.

Ryan stopped speaking. He would have continued but Ms. Montez came in.

"Hey, guys," she said happily.

**RYELLA**

Everybody was at Gabriella's house. Chad and Taylor, Kelsi, even Sharpay. When Gabriella walked through her door everyone ran over to her. No one knew she had forgotten everything. After the awkward confrontation, Gabriella's mom took them into the other room. Troy took Gabriella up to her room. Without Ryan.

"Wow, this is… nice," Gabriella said sitting on her bed.

As Troy sat down he saw the agenda and suddenly remembered why they fought. When Gabriella got up, turning away to look at her posters, Troy picked the agenda up and threw it into the trash.

"Very pink, but I like it," Gabriela said sitting closer to Troy.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about our fight," Troy said.

"No, don't be sorry. It was wrong for Ryan to interfere in our personal life. I shouldn't have acted like such a jerk about it. I'm sorry," She finished, putting her hand on Troy's leg.

Troy leaned over and hugged her. He hadn't been able to in so long. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to rush anything. He just hugged her. For a long time actually. They both broke free of the hug and headed down stairs. When they got downstairs everyone was just sitting there quietly.

"Ok, Gabi, this is Chad, this is Taylor, this is Kelsi, and this is Sharpay. They're all your friends," Gabriella's mom said, introducing each person individually.

Gabriella waved to all of them. It was quiet until Chad spoke.

"Well, we should probably get going," Chad said, standing.

Everyone followed, saying their goodbyes.

"Well, I hate to do this, but I need to go back to work, the office called," Gabriella's mom said grabbing her coat and purse. She got her keys and hugged Gabriella goodbye. Troy and Gabriella headed upstairs to her room.

"So, how was our relationship before our fight?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy blushed. He always did whenever they talked about their relationship. "It was great. We did everything together…"

Troy's smile suddenly faded away and he stopped speaking. He sat there thinking about the night of the accident. He brushed the thoughts from his head.

"It doesn't matter what our relationship was like before," Troy started, "It only matters how it is now… we are still together, right?"

"Of course," Gabriella said, poking Troy jokingly.

They sat on Gabriella's bed and started into each other's eyes. Troy couldn't take it. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. Troy finally knew everything was right again.

**RYELLA**

It was 2:00 a.m. and Gabriella's mother had woken up to the sound of her confused daughter's screech. She ran into Gabriella's room and Gabriella was sitting up sweating.

"What's the matter, honey?" Gabriella's mom asked worried.

"I remember," Gabriella muttered sleepily.

She sprung up from her bed and was now wide awake.

"What? Oh, hon, that's wonderful." her mother said happily.

"No, it's not," Gabriella argued.

She remembered _everything. _The day of her and Troy's fight was a constant recurrence.

_Flashback starts_

"_Troy, you never even spend time with me. And lately I've been seeing you hang out with Sharpay!" Gabriella screamed furiously._

"_That's only because you've been hanging out with your little girlfriends. Plus, Sharpay is a cheerleader. She's always at practice. Just because we talk doesn't mean I love her!" Troy responded._

"_Oh really! And the little kiss I saw you two exchange was nothing right?" Gabriella cried, her voice shaking._

"_Oh my gosh. Gabi, I'm really--," Troy started before Gabriella put her hand up. _

"_Don't you dare say sorry to me," Gabriella said walking away._

_Flashback ends_

"Oh my goodness," Gabriella muttered under her breath.

"Alright, you should get some sleep. We can chat in the morning," She kissed Gabriella on the forehead and headed to bed.

Now the accident rang clearly in Gabriella's mind.

_Flashback starts_

_For the first 5 minutes, Gabriella and Ryan were silent. Gabriella spoke first._

"_Ok, so first, let's talk about what you saw. Second will you please slow down?" Gabriella said resting an arm on Ryan's shoulder._

"_Well I saw that you guys were going to kiss. What about me? I thought you liked me." Ryan raised his voice, which led him to pick up the speed on his car._

_Gabriella was a little worried. "I didn't think you liked me like that," she lied. _

"_Well, I do but I guess you like Troy so, whatever," He said speeding faster._

"_Ryan, will you please pull over so we can talk?" she yelled._

"_Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about!" Ryan said, his voice quivering._

_He turned towards Gabriella. He still had both hands on the wheel but both eyes were off the road. _

"_I thought you liked me," he sadly said._

"_I do, just not like that. Now Ryan will you please just-- Ohmygod watch out!" Gabriella pointed outside of the car. _

_They both screamed as a truck barreled into Ryan's car, pushing them off of the road._

_Flashback ends_

"Ryan isn't the bad guy here. It's Troy," Gabriella explained to herself.

She quickly fell asleep and when she woke up hours later, everything would change.

**A/N- I liked this chapter. I want to thank pinkyprincess for mentioning that I should give Gabriella her memory back. Things are **_**really**_** going to start to get interesting! Please, please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback starts

**A/N- This chapter is kind of short. Sorry! Please review!**

_Disclaimer-I do not own High School Musical because if I did I probably wouldn't be sitting here writing a fanfic..._

_Flashback starts_

_For the first 5 minutes, Gabriella and Ryan were silent. Gabriella spoke first._

"_Ok, so first, let's talk about what you saw. Second will you please slow down?" Gabriella said resting an arm on Ryan's shoulder._

"_Well I saw that you guys were going to kiss. What about me? I thought you liked me." Ryan raised his voice, which led him to pick up the speed on his car._

_Gabriella was a little worried. "I didn't think you liked me like that," she lied. _

"_Well, I do but I guess you like Troy so, whatever," He said speeding faster._

"_Ryan, will you please pull over so we can talk?" she yelled._

"_Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about!" Ryan said, his voice quivering._

_He turned towards Gabriella. He still had both hands on the wheel but both eyes were off the road. _

"_I thought you liked me," he sadly said._

"_I do, just not like that. Now Ryan will you please just-- Ohmygod watch out!" Gabriella pointed outside of the car. _

_They both screamed as a truck barreled into Ryan's car, pushing them off of the road._

_Flashback ends_

"_Ryan isn't the bad guy here. It's Troy," Gabriella explained to herself._

_She quickly fell asleep and when she woke up hours later, everything would change._

Gabriella woke up again around 5:00 sighing hard when she realized she only got about three hours of sleep. She walked downstairs and when she got down there she found a note from her mother.

_Dear Gabi, _

_I hate to leave you but I have a stupid business trip. I'm so sorry honey. There's money on the table and food in the refrigerator. No parties! (Just kidding) I'll be back next Friday; you can call me on the number on the table if you need me!_

_With much love, Mom_

After Gabriella read the note, she didn't know whether she should have been happy or sad. She walked into her kitchen, happy to even know where it was, and ate her breakfast. As she sat down, her phone rang. It was Troy.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, um, I need to come over. We have to talk. Is that okay with you?" he said quickly.

"Yeah, sure," she replied between bites.

She hung up, wondering what lame thing he'd say when he got here.

About 10 minutes passed before she heard her doorbell ring. She opened the door.

"Just so you know, my mom is out of town for the week," Gabriella said.

"I know," Troy spoke looking down. Without looking in Gabriella's eyes, he could already tell she was confused.

"What are you talking about? How would you know?" Gabriella protested.

"Ok well here goes. Your mom called my phone and left me a message saying how you knew everything and before you kill me I just want you to know that I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you," Troy remarked quickly.

"Wow," Gabriella said.

That's all Gabriella could say.

'_He is so stupid, coming in here acting as if I'm just supposed to be nice to him!' _Gabriella thought to herself.

"Wow? That's all, wow? Don't you totally hate me?" Troy asked.

"Hate is a strong word. But trust me, your very close to it," Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"One thing Troy. Why'd you lie to me? Did you actually think I wouldn't find out?" Gabriella said raising her voice.

"No…I just thought…" Troy stuttered. He didn't know what to say.

Gabriella looked at Troy with tears filling in her eyes. How could he do this to her?

"So how much did you and Sharpay hang out while I was in the hospital?" she asked.

Honestly, they hung out almost _too _much, but he could never say that to Gabriella. He couldn't hurt her…again.

"We didn't hang out at all," he lied.

"Whatever, get out," Gabriella said walking towards the door.

"Get out? Gabi, don't do this. It was one stupid mistake. God, do you have to be such bitch?" Troy replied. Once he played over what he had previously said, he wanted to cry.

"A bitch? How dare you?! You are such and idiot, acting like you can say whatever the hell you want in _my _house. Just get out!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy hated the situation they were in again. This was the exact scenario before the accident. First a fight, then different dates, then the crash. It was never-ending with her. Now they were in a fight. What's next? Troy left her house and sat in his car for about a few hours. Just as he was going to leave, he saw a car pull into Gabriella's driveway. He watched the person get out and wanted to burst into tears. Ryan got out of his car and headed towards Gabriella's house. Phase 2, different dates.

**A/N- I think that was a pretty good chapter. Sorry it's a little short but my next one will be longer. Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Previous Chapter

**A/N- This chapter is a mixture of Ryella and some Troyella. I hope you like it. Please review. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Whatever, get out," Gabriella said walking towards the door._

"_Get out? Gabi, don't do this. It was one stupid mistake. God, do you have to be such bitch?" Troy replied. Once he played over what he had previously said, he wanted to cry._

"_A bitch? How dare you?! You are such and idiot, acting like you can say whatever the hell you want in my house. Just get out!" Gabriella yelled._

_Troy hated the situation they were in again. This was the exact scenario before the accident. First a fight, then different dates, then the crash. It was never-ending with her. Now they were in a fight. What's next? Troy left her house and sat in his car for about a few hours. Just as he was going to leave, he saw a car pull into Gabriella's driveway. He watched the person get out and wanted to burst into tears. Ryan got out of his car and headed towards Gabriella's house. Phase 2, different dates._

Troy sat in his car for 20 minutes. Surprisingly, he started to cry a little. He quickly wiped them when he heard a door close. Ryan and Gabriella walked out hand in hand and Troy slinked down. He couldn't risk her seeing him become one of those crazy boyfriends… well, ex-boyfriends, kind of, who followed their girlfriends around and then plot a plan to kill the new guy. He couldn't do that to her. He waited until they were gone until he rose. He noticed that she didn't lock her door. This got Troy thinking.

'_Do I go in and surprise her with a wonderful sorry and make her take me back?' _Troy thought.

Troy drove his car away and began to plan his comeback.

**RYELLA**

" ..I just can't believe that he would do that to me," Gabriella said telling Ryan her story of Troy. "He called me a bitch!" she continued.

"Well, let's forgot about the unwanted and just focus on the date," Ryan smiled, placing a hand on Gabriella's leg. "Let's just be happy you have your memory back."

'_Aww, he's so sweet. And he even called this a date,'_ Gabriella thought to herself.

All Ryan could think about was how he was sweetening up to Gabriella until they were finally together.

"So which beach are we going to?" Gabriella asked him.

"Well, I don't know its name but it has a great ice-cream stand," Ryan replied.

"That sounds fun," Gabriella smiled.

They arrived at the beach and Gabriella could smell the salty water in the air. She was so happy to be back to her regular life. Ryan opened the trunk to his car and pulled out a beach blanket. Grabbing Gabriella's hand, he ran down to a sunny spot. He sat down and sighed.

"So, what do want to eat? There's a lot of stuff at the stand over there," Ryan said, pointing at the stand in the distance.

"We can eat whenever," Gabriella said.

Ryan couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous she was. She had already revealed her pink string bikini.

'_One day… you will be mine,' _Ryan said referring to Gabriella.

Gabriella was relaxing and sunbathing and the sun when Ryan told her he was going for a swim. She decided to get up and walk around. Gabriella was out by the concession stand when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"He-," she stared to say, thinking it was Ryan.

She was surprised to see Troy staring at her with his big blue eyes.

"Hi, will you just hear me out? Alright, I am so sorry for doing this to you but I couldn't face it. It was just… hard. Anyways, please come back to your house, I have a surprise waiting for you," he quickly said, out of breath.

"Wow, um, that was quick. Ok, I'll give you some time to explain yourself, but first let me go make up an excuse to leave Ryan," Gabriella said running off to find him.

She came back minutes later.

"I told him it was a family emergency," Gabriella said.

Troy grabbed her hand and they ran through the sand. All Gabriella could think about was how they looked. She figured like those couples in love in those romance movies. She loved it but at the same time wasn't exactly forgiving him. She brushed the thoughts from her head. They drove away to her house and when they got there, Troy took her hands in his.

"I know I did wrong. I really want you to forgive me. If you don't, I'll understand. But just as long as you see how much I really do care about you, nothing else matters," Troy spoke softly.

Gabriella got out of her car and ran to her front door. She opened the door slowly. From the tip of her front door to beyond the eyes could see were beautiful pink and yellow rose petals. Her house smelled like a garden on a warm spring day.

"Oh…my...goodness! Troy, you are probably the sweetest person ever!" she screeched hugging him tightly.

"Wait until you see the upstairs," Troy said, causing her to sprint up the stairs.

She tried not to step on any petals. After all, they probably cost a lot. She opened her bedroom door and almost cried at the sight of her room. All around her bedroom walls were blown-up pictures of Troy and Gabriella and all of their fun times together. There were so many pictures. She turned and looked Troy in his eyes.

"You did all of this… for me?" she asked him.

"Only you," he whispered putting his arms around her.

Just then a door slammed downstairs. Gabriella and Troy looked confused at each other.

"Are you expecting anyone?" he asked her.

She shook her head no and ran down the stairs, with Troy following.

"So this was your big family emergency?" an angry voice asked.

"Oh my goodness, Ryan I am so sor-," Gabriella started.

"I don't want to hear it. So was I just some side thing while you and Troy found a way to make up?" he asked almost in tears.

"Oh no, of course not. What me and you had was…," Gabriella began to say.

"Just a thing," Ryan mocked, "or was it just us being friends?"

"Ryan, I am so sorry," Gabriella pleaded.

"No, Gabi, I'm sorry for ever thinking that I could trust you!" Ryan said and then turned aside to Troy.

"Are you happy? You got our wish. She's back in_ your_ arms and out of mine," Ryan said slamming the door as he left.

"What a baby," Troy added.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and ran out the door after Ryan.

**A/N- I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…

**A/N- This is my shortest chapter ever. I have really bad writers block. Please, please review. **

_Previous Chapter_

"_Ryan, I am so sorry," Gabriella pleaded. _

"_No, Gabi, I'm sorry for ever thinking that I could trust you!" Ryan said and then turned aside to Troy._

"_Are you happy? You got our wish. She's back in your arms and out of mine," Ryan said slamming the door as he left._

"_What a baby," Troy added. _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes and ran out the door after Ryan. _

Troy was going to run after Gabriella but he gave up. What was the point? He'd already watched her slip away to many times. What was once more going to do? Troy sat on Gabriella's bed. He had almost had her. If Ryan had just stayed out of it he would have had her.'

"He's so damn dramatic. He's like a girl with PMS," Troy spoke to himself. "Wait a second, I don't have to sit and wait for her. I'm going to have some fun," Troy said getting up.

He got to his car and headed straight for Sharpay's house.

Troy pulled into the Evans' driveway. He rang the doorbell and no one answered, he headed out to the backyard. He inched around the corner and Sharpay was sitting by her pool in a pink bikini. She was talking to someone on her cell phone.

"… Oh, Ryan, You guys will be fine," Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

She closed her cell phone and got up.

"Hi, Troy. Ryan keeps getting so upset over Gabriella. I hope they make up," she said circling him.

"Yeah, I do too. Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to a movie later on," he said, smiling at her.

"Sure," she replied.

"Well, I already went online and got the time of the movie. It starts at 8:30," Troy said happily.

"It's only 6. What are we going to do until then?" Sharpay asked him.

"Well," Troy smirked as he grabbed Sharpay's hand, "I was thinking a little dinner before we went.

She smiled at him. "Sounds good. I need like 1 hour to get dressed."

"No problem," he replied.

Sharpay ran inside and took a shower. Troy got bored so he started walking around the Evan's household. It was really big. He walked up the stairs and stopped when he got to a door. The door had Ryan's name in stencil letters. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"This place is huge," he commented to himself.

He walked to the shelf on Ryan's wall. It had photos. One of them was in a gold frame. It was a picture from the booths in the mall of Ryan and…Gabriella. Troy shuddered at the sight of the two together. He jumped when he heard the shower shut off. Troy quickly ran out of Ryan's door and down the stairs. He plopped down on the Evans' couch and waited for Sharpay. She finally came down a half an hour later. She had on a short white summer dress. Her hair was down and curly.

"Wow. You look good," Troy said causing Sharpay to blush.

They went and had their ice cream and then watched the movie. When it was over, Troy told Sharpay that he had to go to the car. He came back to see her flirting with another guy. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Troy," she said in an innocent voice.

"Don't _hey, Troy_ me. Who's this?" he asked her.

"_I'm _her boyfriend," the blonde boy said stepping up to Troy.

Troy pushed him aside.

"Boyfriend? Gabriella, why would you do this to me?" Troy said.

He finally realized what he had said when Sharpay gave him a confused look.

"That's why I would do this to you," Sharpay spoke and walked away.

This couldn't be happening. He _still _cared about Gabriella even thought she ran after Ryan. He couldn't forget about her.

**A/N- This chapter is so short and it sucks. Please review though. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-

**A/N- Well, this is my final chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story on their favorites and alerts list. I really hope you like it. Please review for one last time!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Oh, hey, Troy," she said in an innocent voice._

"_Don't _hey, Troy_ me. Who's this?" he asked her._

"I'm_ her boyfriend," the blonde boy said stepping up to Troy._

_Troy pushed him aside._

"_Boyfriend? Gabriella, why would you do this to me?" Troy said._

_He finally realized what he had said when Sharpay gave him a confused look._

"_That's why I would do this to you," Sharpay spoke and walked away._

_This couldn't be happening. He _still _cared about Gabriella even though she ran after Ryan. He couldn't forget about her._

**Ryan's Car**

"Ryan…I finally found you," Gabriella said out of breath. She climbed into Ryan's car.

"Gabriella, why are you here," Ryan sighed.

"I'm here because I care about you," Gabriella spoke softly.

"Well, you could've fooled me," Ryan said.

"Ryan, I really am sorry. You know I care about you. Are you just going to turn your back on me," she questioned.

"No, but why can't you just leave Troy out of the picture," Ryan asked.

"I will," Gabriella said hugging Ryan.

**Sharpay and Ryan's house**

Troy walked up to the Evan's door and knocked twice. Sharpay came to it and answered.

"Oh, hi, Troy," she said looking down. She still felt bad about the other day.

"Hey, can we talk," Troy asked.

Sharpay gestured for him to come in. He went in and sat down on their couch.

"What do you want to talk about," she asked him.

"Um, the other day. I'm really sorry for…what I said," Troy apologized.

"No, Troy. I should be sorry. It was totally wrong of me to do that to you," she retorted.

"How about we just stick to being friends though," she suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that," Troy agreed.

Just then, the boy from the movie theater walked in.

"Uh, Troy, this is Jacob, my boyfriend," Sharpay introduced.

"_That's probably why we're staying just friends," Troy thought to himself._

Jacob and Troy waved their hands at each other.

"So…," Sharpay said. She felt a little awkward being in the same room with her boyfriend and the guy she went on a few dates with.

"So, Troy, you play basketball," Jacob said pointing to his jersey.

"Oh, yeah. I play on my high school team," Troy said back.

"You want to go play some," Jacob asked.

"Sure," he replied. They both went outside to play.

"Are you serious? He was supposed to take me shopping but now he's going _outside_ to _play_," Sharpay said to herself.

**2 hours later**

"Well, it's about time you guys come in," Sharpay said jumping up from the couch.

"Sorry. We lost track of time," Jacob said.

"You lost track of time? It's been 2 hours and its dark out! How much basketball can you two actually play," Sharpay exclaimed. They both ignored her and went to get a drink. Sharpay walked into the kitchen and took Troy by the shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you" she pestered him.

"Nothing's wrong with me," he said back.

"You can't just hang out with my boyfriend. I dated you," she whisper-yelled at him.

"No, no, no. We did not date. We went on a few friendly days out together. Big difference," he snickered at her.

"Who cares? You just…you can't do that, you big idiot," she whispered poking him in the chest.

"Ow… that hurt," he yelled at her.

"Shut up. God you're so stupid," she said walking away. Troy looked around confused and looked at the time. It was already 8:30.

"Um, I have to go, Sharpay. Bye, Jacob," Troy said leaving quickly. He had to make it to Gabriella's. He needed to hear her choice.

**Gabriella's house **

Gabriella and Ryan were back at her house. They were up in her room.

"Ryan, I still feel horrible. How can I make it up to you," Gabriella questioned.

"Don't feel horrible. To make it up to me let's go out to a movie," Ryan suggested.

"Sure, let's go" she said getting up.

They got to the Movie Theater and watched the movie. Ryan wanted to just lean over and kiss her, just like in the movies but he didn't want to seem like a freak. The movie ended too quickly for both of them. Gabriella was really starting to like Ryan. She felt bad for what she had done to him. She was giving him mixed messages at first but now she really liked him.

Gabriella and Ryan got in the car and he started to drive. They got to her house and Gabriella told him she needed to talk to him. They went inside.

"Ryan, I just want you to know that I really_ do _care about you," she said, "My life has been so screwed up the past few days," Gabriella said glancing around.

"Yeah, I know," Ryan said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Gabriella questioned him.

"It means you can't make up your damn mind, Gabriella. One minute you like Troy and the next minute you like me. It's not that hard of a choice," Ryan snapped.

"How could you say that? It's a really hard choice. I'm torn between Troy and you. That's pretty damn hard to me," Gabriella yelled back.

"Well, I'll make it easier for you. I'll leave so you and Troy can live happily ever after," Ryan said getting up.

Just as he was about to walk out someone walked in. Troy busted through the door.

"Gabriella…," he started out of breath, "I need to talk to you.

"Good. You're just in time," Ryan said trying to close the door. Gabriella stopped him.

"Ryan, please don't go," she told him.

"And what about leaving Troy out of the picture," Ryan asked her.

"_Crap," Gabriella thought to herself._

"So you were going to leave me out of the picture," Troy started to ask her.

"No, Troy. It's not like that," Gabriella reassured him.

"Oh, it's not? What about earlier when you were trying to butter me up? Was it just so you could look cool for Troy when you were dumping me," Ryan intervened.

"No, you guys. I can't do this," Gabriella said.

"_You_ can't do this," Troy and Ryan said at the same time.

"We've been going crazy over you and you can't just choose one of us," Troy yelled at her.

"Make your choice, Gabriella. Who do you like more," Ryan asked her.

**A/N- I would leave this at a cliffhanger, but I'm nice so I won't! Please read on and then review!**

"Ryan, I know that I've hurt you a lot but I really care about you," Gabriella pleaded.

"So you choose him over me," Troy stuttered.

Gabriella hugged Ryan and he pushed her away. He was about to do something that he would probably regret for the rest of his life but he didn't care because it didn't matter to him. Gabriella had hurt him and he didn't want to give her more chances to.

"Gabriella, I'm glad you made your choice. I don't want to be with you though," Ryan said smiling to himself.

"Are you serious? You make me go through hell and then you reject me," Gabriella retorted.

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better places to be and better people to see" Ryan replied slamming the door behind him.

Gabriella was standing there in absolute awe. She turned to Troy and he just shook his head.

"Don't even look at me like that. You were going to just throw away our relationship for _Ryan. _Don't even go there," Troy told her as he left.

"Oh…my…goodness. What have I done," Gabriella asked herself. She had really wanted Ryan. He just didn't want her. Troy, her boyfriend since…forever, didn't want her either. She had no one left.

Ryan got to his car and was stunned at what he had just done. At one point he wanted to go back and tell her he wanted her, but he didn't want to. He deserved better. She didn't deserve him.

Troy sat in his own car and had no idea what had just happened. His girlfriend, that he loved, had chosen Ryan, the geek of all geeks, over him. Just as he was gathering it all in, his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Sharpay.

"Hello," he answered.

"Can you come over? I need to talk to someone," she said sounding sad.

Troy was going to tell her to call her boyfriend, but he was trying to be nice.

"Sure," he replied hanging up.

He drove to Sharpay's house and knocked only once before she answered.

"Hey," she said with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Jacob broke up with me," she said between sobs.

He was surprised. They seemed like such a compatible couple.

"What? Why," he questioned.

"He said he didn't want to date a girl who still had her ex hang around the house," she said.

This was partly Troy's fault. He had come over without calling and he had made it so they'd break up…kind of.

"Wow. So I guess this is the part where you blame this whole thing on me," Troy guessed.

"No, not exactly. This is the part where I ask you if I could back on my word when I asked you if we could just be friends," Sharpay said back.

Troy smiled and did something he wasn't going to regret. He leaned in and kissed Sharpay on the lips. He knew everything would be okay.

Ryan had already found someone too. Kelsi. Before Gabriella, he had a crush on the secret piano girl. He had finally gathered the courage to ask her out and she said yes.

**Gabriella's House**

Gabriella was sitting in her room and crying. No one liked her. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. She really had feelings for Ryan. She remembered the first day he asked her out.

_Flashback starts_

_Gabriella was heading for the door when Ryan grabbed her arm._

"_Um... I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out later," Ryan asked._

_Gabriella was surprised. She and Ryan were great friends; she never thought he'd like her. Although… she did always think he was kinda cute. _

"_Sure, pick me up at eight?" Gabriella said and Ryan nodded grinning.  
_

_Ryan and Gabriella went their separate ways, both smiling on the way to their cars._

_Flashback ends_

"I guess I just never realized how lucky I was. He's so sweet. Oh my gosh, what have I done," Gabriella said to herself.

She had ruined a good relationship. Actually, she ruined two.

"And Troy. We had something good going. We could've had such a great life together, but I had to go and ruin it," Gabriella said.

Gabriella got up off of her bed and went to her desk. She pulled out her agenda. She turned to a new page. Tomorrow would be a new day. A new page in her agenda.

**THE END**

**A/N- Well that's it. Yay! I thought I would end it on a somewhat happy note. The last part with the agenda, kind of fits with the whole title and story plot. (Duh :-) Well, please review my story for the last time ever!! Thanks everyone! I also thought I might tell you guys that I might put up a few one shots so please read and review for them! Thanks again!**


End file.
